Betrayal
by xillicitxliesx
Summary: Sakura joins the Akatsuki 2 years after Sasuke returns. To bring the pink-haired kunoichi back, Tsunade sends out her best ANBU for a retrieval mission. Story of Dark1408's doushinji. ON HIATUS.


**Betrayal**

**Chapter One**

This is mainly SasuSaku, but it has hints of NaruHina. Don't like…don't read. It's that simple.

I do not own all rights to this story. The maker of this was a wonderful artist named Dark1408. She drew a doujinshi of this on and I gained her permission to put it into words. She also has a Fanfiction account that is MaidenDark. Please check out her DeviantArt profile at: www.dark1408. Thank you very much.

"Shizune!" Tsunade said sharply, snapping a file close. "Get me Uchiha, NOW!"

"Hai,Tsunade-sama. I'll get him right away." Shizune ran out of the room with a worried expression on her face. _'Why did she do this? Why would she do this to us? What was her reason?'_

Shizune ran up to the large doors of the ANBU meeting room. Ignoring the guards, she slammed open the doors and ran straight into an ANBU meeting. All eyes were on her as she let her eyes roam over the many masked figures in the room. "Uchiha. Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked in an urgent tone, gazing at the Head ANBU.

"Here," a calm voice spoke out as a dark-haired masked young man stood, "What do you want from me?"

"Tsunade-sama needs you, now! It is urgent. Come on, don't dilly daddle!" Shizune moved aside so Sasuke could walk out of the doorway. Then she bowed before closing the door and followed him closely.

The two came to the large doors and Sasuke knocked loudly. "Come in!" Sasuke opened the door and he slipped inside, closely followed by Shizune.

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke bowed in respect to the woman in front of him.

"Yes. I need you to go on a retrieval mission." Tsunade informed the Uchiha.

"…Retrieval mission?"

"Instead of you, it's her this time…" Tsunade trailed off.

_**//Flashback\\**_

_**It was the middle of the night Sakura was walking out of the village gates. Sasuke appeared behind her unnoticed.**_

"_**You're really leaving?"**_

_**The pink haired ninja turned to the voice, slightly startled, **_

"_**Sasuke!"**_

"…_**Well?" Sasuke questioned.**_

"_**I no longer answer to you Sasuke." Said boy took that as a yes.**_

"_**Where would you go?"**_

"…_**Since when do you care?" amusement was evident in Sakura's voice.**_

_**A moment of silence passed between the two ninja. Sasuke made his move and instantly appeared behind Sakura, grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her. Sakura's eyes widened in surprised at his antics.**_

"_**I don't."**_

"_**Then why ask?" Sakura retorted, glancing over her shoulder to look at him.**_

_**Once again, Sasuke was silent. The kunoichi then did something unexpected. She smirked and with a puff of smoke was replaced with a log. Sakura appeared ahead of him just before the gate, still smirking.**_

"_**I'm leaving, and no one is gonna stop me. Not even you, Uchiha Sasuke." Those were Sakura's last spoken words before she disappeared into the night, leaving Sasuke to stare at the spot she was at just seconds ago..**_

_**//End Flashback\\**_

Tsunade's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Just take who you think is suitable and report back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Sasuke left to find the people suitable to help him on his mission.

"I see." was the answer he got from a long browned haired Hyuuga.

"Alright! Finally!" A blond yelled as he grinned brightly at his best friend.

"O-ok…" a nervous Hyuuga heiress said as she nodded, turning to walk away as she needed to get ready.

"Sure!" the weapon mistress of Konoha said, giving him the thumbs up.

BACK AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Alright, it's approved." Tsunade said as she stamped down on the mission details. "Retrieve Haruno Sakura!"

SOMEWHERE IN THE MIST FOREST

A certain pink-haired kunoichi walked silently through the forest. She was careful not to make a sound. Suddenly, a twig snapped nearby. Sakura whipped her head towards the sound: a bush no more than three feet to her left.

'_Please don't find me!_' the hiding boy cried in his head, his eyes closed tight. He hugged himself tighter when he heard her footsteps. His eyes snapped open in surprise when a kunai was held to his neck.

"Aaahh!!!" he screamed in terror.

"Akatsuki!" a voice behind Sakura cried. Four Konoha ANBUs jumped to the ground.

"Sakura!" one of them said. It was a feminine voice, Hinata.

"Don't move." The ANBU captain ordered.

Instead of answering, Sakura grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and flung him at the ANBU, buying herself some time to run.

"Damn!" Tenten cursed before she caught the boy, knocking them off balance as she did.

"Tenten!" Hinata exclaimed, worried for the older girl's safety.

"I'm okay. Just go after her. I'll take care of the kid." Tenten said, reassuring the others as they nodded, taking off.

After Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata left, Tenten noticed that the boy's gaze was still transfixed on the spot Sakura was standing moments ago, looking to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He was remembering the words the Akatsuki member had whispered into his ears as she threw him over her shoulders. He shook his head as Tenten lead him towards his village.

'_You have potential. Get stronger kid.'_

-

"Hey Captain!" Naruto called over to Sasuke as they chased after Sakura, "Did you know anything about this?"

"…No."

As they landed on the ground where they saw Sakura going, a blond haired figure who donned the Akatsuki cloak was there to greet them. He smirked as he eyed the four ANBU.

"Seems like Sakura's got her hands full now…un."

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned from behind his mask.

Naruto recognized the blond figure right away, not believing it. "No way! You're supposed to be dead!" he cried out.

"Heh, I never go out without a bang, un." Deidara smirked as he held up one of his specialty clay birds.

"Everybody take cover!" Naruto shouted, backing away immediately.

As the four ANBU jumped back, a large explosion erupted from the Akatsuki member's clay bird and everyone was blown back.

TO BE CONTINUED…!

**Sorry it took SOOO long!! I've been really busy and stuff, but it's finally done! Yay me! Next chapter will be up soonish, hopefully.**


End file.
